customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx Kyriacou (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Georgiana Nyx Kyriacou is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Greg Dantas. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Biography Early life Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Nyx has green eyes and long, blonde hair in a form of a Hime cut. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Nyx always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Nyx throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Nyx punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Nyx wears a variety of costumes with a sky blue color in it. In the original 1999 TV series and Soul Calibur: A New Legend, she has two different costumes that bare her cleavage. Her first one consists of a sky blue knight helmet with yellow accents and sky blue straps, a sky blue scarf and sky blue knight armor with yellow accents over a bikini with sky blue and yellow European patterns on it. Her second one consists of a sky blue spaghetti strapped bra, sky blue panties, sky blue detached sleeves, a sky blue bow hairband, a sky blue scarf, sky blue knee socks with sky blue bows and white frills on it and white heeled Mary-Jane shoes. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Relationships Trivia * Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''Heh, your face is pale.'' - Taunt *''I'll kill you even if I surrender.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V * Gallery Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur V Nyx's Character Pose (Costume 1).jpg|Nyx's 1P costume Nyx's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg Nyx's Character Pose (Costume 2).jpg|Nyx's 2P costume Nyx's Weapon Pose (Costume 2).jpg Category:Soul Calibur Characters